Vehicles are often provided with storage compartments of various designs to meet certain storage needs. For instance, center console boxes are provided to store different objects.
FR2991929A1 discloses a center console box having a separating board that is laterally movable between two positions.
DE202004011589U1 discloses a glove box and a center console box, wherein a soft sheet is used to provide separation in the box. The soft sheet is connected with a bar which can be moved laterally along a groove in the box, thereby the soft sheet can be unfolded or folded.